Portable communication devices have gained greatly in popularity. An example of such a device is a radiotelephone that can be carried away from landline telephones and fixed power sources. These portable radiotelephones are powered by rechargeable batteries. The radiotelephones typically have a connector allowing the radiotelephone to be powered externally in case the battery is dead or to save the battery for portable use. In order to prevent a dead battery from loading down the external power source, thereby preventing the power source from powering the radiotelephone, the external power connector typically breaks the battery connection from the radiotelephone when an external power connector is connected.
Accessories such as facsimile machines and modems are also being used increasingly as portable devices. By combining a facsimile machine or modem with a radiotelephone, a user is able to send and receive data and documents away from the office.
One problem with portable devices is power. Typically, they must be battery powered in order to be truly mobile. Batteries, however, add extra weight, complexity, and expense to the portable device. There is a resulting need for an apparatus to power both a portable communication device, having a power connector that breaks the battery connection from the radiotelephone, and an accessory from a single battery.